batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Birds of Prey (TV series)
The Baby From Episode 4 Is possibly the UGLIEST baby I've ever seen! Including my cousins three month old, sorry, i just can't stop staring at ugly children.Kornflakes89 03:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Error in character list Rachel plays Dinah Redmond, she does NOT play Black Canary. Although pre-publicity for the series suggested she did, the series clearly establishes that she is not Black Canary. That character was played by another actress in a later episode. 23skidoo (talk) 22:18, December 6, 2014 (UTC) It actually is not an error. Both the series creator and the co-producer in charge of the writers have identified her as Black Canary III. The series was cancelled before she ‘graduated’ officially to field work so she never used it in the half season the show was on the air. In addition to that the co-producer published the character bios from the writer’s bible in an interview in the birdsofprey.com forum. The entry for Dinah is quoted from that below for convenience: “'DINAH REDMOND/BLACK CANARY III Dinah is the daughter of Black Canary II (hometown Opel, Missouri). She is a superhero in the raw - not yet sure of the extent of her powers, not yet sure of how she fits in to the annals of great crimefighters, but sure she is doing the right thing. Her character is informed by an adolescent optimism that often needs tempering. Her enthusiasm, combined with her lack of experience, will often provide both humor and stress for her crimefighting teammates. But Dinah's sweet and genuine nature will prove strong enough to earn their trust and love. But will she survive high school? Dinah's a touch-telepath - she can read the thoughts of the person she's touching. However - her powers are raw, undeveloped - she cannot "read" into the unconscious or hidden mind, nor can she "see" the future. And the flashes she gets are not always clear - they can be jumbled, disjointed, clouded. She's also mildly telekinetic. As she develops this power, she will progress from being able to move light, small objects to having the power (at some cost) to be able to move more significant things. It's important to note that, unlike the other two Birds, her powers are in their infancy. She will, in time, develop, train, and strengthen them - and her ultimate potential may well prove deeply disturbing.”' The only error, if you want to call it that, is that Black Canary II (the one played by Lori Loughlin) should have been named Dinah Lance to match the comics and Black Canary III (played by Rachel Skarsten) should have been named Caroline instead. The psionic Black Canary III, like the other characters in the series, is a pre-Crisis version and a very obscure one at that; as far as I can see she only appeared in one short story in one of the anthology magazines (Batman Family I think but it has been too long to be sure anymore) as one of those stories that are either set in the future or on one of the other Earths with no indication which in the story itself. She was a telepath like Dinah Redmond/Lance in the TV series though she had a “mind scream” attack instead of throwing things around with telekinesis like was done in “Devil’s Eyes”. BC01 (talk) 20:49, October 9, 2015 (UTC)